


Another path traveled

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: What if Creek hadent betrayed the Trolls?, what if he had been rescued at the last moment by the most unlikely of Trolls. What would have changed?. Creek and Branch lives would never be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys well this is a story I wrote on fanfiction.net, and I figured since there is so many creek and branch fans here, I’d post it here to.

The trolls watched in horror as King Gristle was about to eat the spiritual troll who could capture the hearts of many. The stop and start in conversation between King Gristle and the chef caught the Trolls on their toes. But helpless to do anything.

Branch gritted his teeth in annoyance. Sure the cocky Troll was aaragrnt,self centered,rude, a bully. He shook his head. But that didn't mean he deserved to be eaten. Shifting his backpack closer to his back. He pulled Poppy back abit at their hiding place.

"Stay here,and stay low". Branch muttered at the soon to be princess. Eyes never taking off creek. Which you could only see his colorful hair. Which stood out in the Taco.

" What are you going to do?". Poppy whispered equally as quietly.

"Creek might be a major pain in the acre, but that doesn't mean he deserves this fate. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. Now for once listen to what I have to say princess and stay here".

He tied the rope he got out of his backpack to the wooden beam. Before anchoring himself down very quietly. With a quick snap of the wrist the rope came undone and landed at his feet. Luckily King Gristle nor the chef took notice.

He ran underneath where the birdcage was where the rest of the Trolls resided. He tied the rope to it tugging briefly to make sure it was tight, he quietly ran under the taco which the King held in his hands.

"Creek!". Branch whispered up at the Taco.

Creeks head popes out of the shell. A look of pure relief crossing the Trolls features.

"Branch am I glad to see you".

" I'm going to get you out of there sit tight. And be ready to grab onto me".

"Hurry mate, I don't know how long I have left".

Rushing back to the rope Branch climbed up the beam and got onto the wooden plank just under the table. He jumped off the wood his body swinging back and fourth. He pushed off with his leg to gain himself some speed. His balance and position almost given away as his foot had a cracking sound come from it.

Branch held back a scream as he launched himself into the air extending his hand, branch latched onto the awaiting hand of Creek. Pealing him out of the Taco. Before the two landed on the ground one on the other with a thud.


	2. Branch's despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It get's emotion guys.

Creek put a hand to his head wincing as his head throbbed, he forced himself on his feet. Shaking the dizzy feeling out of his head. 

“Thanks mate, you really saved my hide. A few more seconds and I would’ve found out what it’s like to be on the other end of a Bergin”. Creek shuddered. Creek turned towards Branch eye’s drawing in concern when he noticed the pained expression on Branch’s features. 

Creek knelt next to the Grey troll. 

“Branch?” Creek’s voice voided of cockiness. “Are you alright?”. 

“I think I did something to my ankle”. Branch said through gritted teeth. He made to stand, letting out a cry of pain. Only to have a hand cover his mouth. 

Creek froze a hand still clamped over body frozen, as the two looked up at the Chef Bergin who had yet to discover their whereabouts yet. Creek aloud Branch to put most of his weight on him, as the two slowly trudged to an abandoned Mouse hole. 

Once safely inside, Creek let go of branch’s mouth, nose crinkling in disgust at the slobber on his hand. He gently helped Branch to sit down against the wall. 

Branch leaned back against the wall, breathing shallow, trying to think of anything but the pain. A soft whimper escaped his mouth, as a sharp jab made itself known traveling through his leg. 

“That doesn’t look good mate”. Creek’s voice soft. 

“You think!?!”. Branch snapped. Eye’s flashing with pain and anger. 

“Hey there’s no need to be rude!”. Creek snapped back. “I just saved your life, if you would’ve screamed we would’ve both been dinner for King Gristle”. 

“Oh here we go! Don’t you ever think of someone other than yourself!, it’s your fault I got hurt. Who’s the one who found themselves stuffed in a Taco!. If it wasn’t for me, you would be digesting in the King’s stomach by now!”.  


Branch stood up coming face to face with Creek.   


“I am so sick and tired of anytime I try to warn you guy’s about the Bergin’s, you disregard me and my warnings!. Especially you Creek!, you will do anything to make myself look bad. To make me look crazy. You get your kicks tormenting me even though I was right all along!”. Branch’s breathing got heavy, his face shining with sweat. 

Creek’s body went rigid eye’s widened in shock, in all the times he had known the survivalist he had never seen Branch so mad. And by the looks of it, the Troll wasen’t doing to well. He could see the Troll swaying on his feet.

“Why do you hate me so much”. Branch dropped his head a soft sob escaping his mouth. “All I wanted is for you all to be safe, not to have another loss happen. But no none of you ever listened. I. can’t do this anymore”. Branch hit the wall as his legs gave out. 

“I just can’t”. 

Sliding down the wall, the Troll despite his bad ankle drew his legs up to his chest. The room filled with silent sobs.


	3. A change of perspective

A/N Sorry guys I was out of town visiting my family, so I wasn’t on here a ton. I am going to be updating this story also the following…And then I got distracted, again. Lol but i'm back. 

A mournful loss   
And a tie of 2 worlds. I did not give up on them. I was just very busy as of late.   
Anyway onto the chapter!.

The air was stifling to say the least the uncomfortable and heavy setting in Creek’s chest, a feeling that had been dissipated for the longest time. A feeling of guilt. 

Everybody who’s anybody in the village knew that Creek and Branch had some kind of hate rivalry. The clashing of two Trolls in a normally peaceful household. Leaving the other Trolls to sometimes come in and break up the fight.   
Never to Creek’s shame did he ever consider what effect it may have on the Grey Troll, and watching Branch in pain sobbing on the ground. Made Creek realize just how truly of a cruel Troll he had become. This village was about peace and caring about one another, but along the way. Helping Branch to see the good in life, the Purple Troll had become a bully. 

Leaving Creek feeling hollow. 

Swallowing thickly Creek knelt next to the other Troll, a shaky hand reaching out gently placing it on Branch’s shoulders. The steady weight making the Grey Troll glance up. Eye’s filled with tears. His normal grey eye’s almost a darker shade. 

“Branch”. Creek’s voice heavy. “I am so sorry for how I treated you, all this time I have told you to be positive. And think in a positive way. Yet here I was playing the role of a bully”. Creek gently ran his fingers through Branch’s hair. 

And to Creek’s surprise Branch leaned into the touch, eye’s slipping shut a soft sigh escaping the Grey Trolls mouth. 

“I owe you an apology as well”. Branch mumbled over a wince, trying his best to ignore the throbbing in his foot for the time being. “I know I can be well not the easiest person to get along with”. He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“We should’ve listened to you”. Creek settled down next to the other Troll. “I will be the first to admit, I was wrong. Hurting you, teasing you about your concern about the Bergens . Everything. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?” 

“Already done”. The two Trolls smiled at each other.

“It looks like were going to be here awhile, its not safe to leave just yet. And you know Poppy she’ll come up with a plan”. Creek leaned back against the cold wall. 

“She always does”. Branched chuckled quietly. 

Hesitating Creek wrapped an arm around Branch’s frame pulling him close, Branch blushed deeply before snuggling into the other Troll’s embrace. 

“Get some rest Branch”. Creeks voice low, soothing. “Save your energy. I’ll wake you up when Poppy and the rest of the Snack pack get here”. 

“M’kay”. Branch mumbled over a yawn before allowing himself to slip off into slumber. 

Creek his now friend watching over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, more to come. I just got Trolls and Smurfs the last village today. So i will be watching them. Plus working on a creek and branch fanfiction i am making. Along with updating the story a tie of two worlds.


End file.
